Servant et Maître
by lighty kun
Summary: Juste un délire sur Larten en duc et Darren en domestique soumis. Donc là normalement vous devez savoir que c'est du yaoi et assez Hot (rated M) pour les prochains chapitres alors on dégage si on n'aime pas L'univers de Darren Shan ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de Darren Shan (ça sonne vraiment con).
1. Chapter 1

Juste un délire que je me suis fait où Larten est un duc et où Darren est son servant XD.

Il y'aura sans doute d'autres chapitre mais celui est déjà pas mal long même si il comporte pas beaucoup de passages hot, par contre j'aime bien en caser à tout prix alors ne vous étonnez pas de l'irrationalité des réactions des persos si vous ne les trouvez pas logiques c'est normal je ne suis qu'une fangirl devant expier ses délires XD

**J'offre cette fic à Sakka-kun qui m'a gentiment fais elle même une fic de yaoi superbe pour me remonter le moral quand j'ai été malade !**

**Tiens celle ci est toute à toi, en esperant qu'elle soit pas toute pourrie ~**

Depuis maintenant 800 ans une région oubliée dans Nord-Est de la France se voit sous la gouverne d'une lignée de ducs, toujours plus mystérieuse à mesure que le temps passe. Les gens de l'époque ne se souvienne plus de grand chose des histoires de leurs aïeuls sur cette mystérieuse lignée, empêchant ainsi leur règne de se terminer.

Les ducs règnent toujours seuls et nul ne sait d'où vient leur descendance mais on n'y a jamais vu que des hommes.  
>Personne n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour voir combien de temps le duc reste au pouvoir exactement mais en tout cas il y reste forcément plus de 100 ans.<br>Cependant, cette lignée de duc n'est pas comme les autres puisque tout ce qu'on sait d'elle est qu'elle est composée de vampires.

Enfin, chaque année le 1er Novembre, le duc en question vient dans un village choisit au hasard et s'y rend pour amener avec lui un jeune homme dans son château, surplombant toute la région du haut d'une colline.

Le jeune homme en question est emmené et fait servant, mais on ne les revoit jamais et leur familles n'ont aucun moyen de les contacter, les jeunes hommes doivent couper les ponts avec le reste du monde pour suivre leur nouveau maître.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er Novembre, et tout les villages de la contrée le savait.  
>L'ambiance était lourde et pesante, les pères qui étaient au travail essayaient de passer le temps en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'un de leurs enfant pourrait se faire enlever pour toujours, les mères n'y arrivaient pas aussi bien et toutes semblaient au bord de l'hyper ventilation tant le stresse les accablaient, les filles, bien qu'à l'abri du vampire ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'appréhender la venue du monstre.<br>Mais les garçons, les véritables proies étaient, pour leur part, tous inquiet au delà de tout mots.

Si les uns avaient un regard vide de toute vie d'autre tentaient encore de garder un air calme et posé et de se raisonner.  
>Après tout rien n'indique que le vampire viendrait même dans leur village.<p>

Seulement voilà, à à peine 22 h du soir les lumières du village filtrèrent une forme bien connue.  
>Un carrosse en ébène noir roule sur la route principale lentement.<br>A ce son tout les habitants de retournèrent le visage marqué par l'effroi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul carrosse qui pouvait passer par ici aussi tard le 1er Novembre...

Une minute plus tard, le vampire se tenait a l'entrée du village. Il était grand et enveloppé d'une grande cape rouge sang ne laissant voir que son encolure et son visage, deux orbes émeraudes presque phosphorantes en guise de yeux, un teint blanc de porcelaine, des cheveux si roux qui semblaient rivaliser avec les flammes des cheminées et en guise de lèvres un simple trait fin ne traduisant ni joie ni peine a l'idée d'enlever un enfant a sa famille.

Le vampire s'était maintenant déplacé jusqu'à la place du village ou les villageois s'étaient regroupé tous en cercle autour de lui présentant leurs fils devant eux.

Le vampire se mit a toiser tout les villageois, les examinant minutieusement en une seconde mais, mais pour chaque garçon qui se faisait examiner ce fut une seconde qui semblait durer une éternité...

Pour l'instant le vampire continuait son examen sans que personne ne retienne son attention. Que de visages banals, bêtes ou aussi craintifs que de petits animaux.  
>Le vampire soupira intérieurement : "Le bon personnel se fait rare de nos jours, aucun jeune homme assez courageux pour rester br-av...e ?"<p>

Soudain, parmi tout ces visages apeurés, il le vit : peau laiteuse, cheveux de geisha, yeux d'océan, bouche rose de poupée et surtout l'allure digne mais juste ce qu'il aimait de timide.  
>Le vampire malgré son masque de pierre sentit son cœur rater un battement :<br>" Ce garçon est la créature la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais vu... Je crois... Que j'ai trouvé mon assistant personnel ! Ainsi que ma nouvelle friandise...", pensa t'il en léchant inconsciemment ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps le garçon avait bien remarqué le regard insistant de l'autre homme car il rougissait de plus en plus et sentait son cœur battre a tout rompre sous la peur...  
>"- Enfin ça fait bizarre mais... Ça doit être la peur... Je suppose. Je... N'ai jamais ressentis ça... Ça doit être parce que c'est un démon. Ça doit être ça... Je me sens vraiment bizarre..."<p>

L'air maintenant beaucoup moins calme du jeune homme se lisait sur son visage, et cela plaisait au vampire:  
>"- Désolé pour toi mon beau mais je vais te garder."<p>

Sa voix forte et profonde résonna dans tout le village :  
>- Villageois, ce garçon sera mon nouveau servant !, annonça t'il en désignant le jeune brun.<br>Le garçon n'avait encore rien dit, n'avait rien laisse montré, ne voulant pas faire voir sa détresse devant le village et ménager ses parents qui étaient déjà en pleurs.

Cependant le vampire lui pouvait clairement sentir que le jeune luttait contre les larmes. À la vue de l'air si adorable de l'adolescent, le vampire zvitta dans sa direction pour arriver jute devant lui et faisant abstraction de la surprise sur le visage du garçon qu'il avait provoqué, encercla le jeune de ses bras et le pressa contre son torse afin de le calmer.  
>Et a la surprise général, ça semblait marcher.<p>

Comme un jeune louveteau, le jeune brun se calma, se sentant plus confiant face a une preuve témoignant de la tendresse dont le monstre était capable. Pendant ces quelques secondes, il se sentit étrangement en sécurité alors que cet homme allait l'enlever, il respira profondément l'odeur envoûtante du vampire et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. La douceur des gestes du vampire, cette odeur qui le rendait doucement accro et ses battements de cœurs qui repartait encore plus fort qu'avant et surtout ce sentiment de bonheur immense qui l'envahissait...  
>"- Ce n'est pas normal...", se dit il.<p>

On lui a toujours appris que ces symptômes sont ceux que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, et qu'un homme ne pouvait certainement pas être amoureux d'un autre.  
>L'amour et le désir ne devait se passer qu'entre un homme et une femme, autre chose serait contre-nature et déshonorerait l'humain.<p>

L'adolescent le savait mais avait gardé pour lui certaines petites choses qui le troublait parfois, comme la façon qu'avait ses yeux de traîner sur les autres garçons et leur muscles. Mais jamais rien de comparable a ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment... Et il n'était plus sur d'avoir si peur du vampire maintenant, juste irrésistiblement attiré vers lui.

"- Je dois me ressaisir !"  
>Puis il sentit une main saisir son menton et le remonter et se figea en rencontrant le regard doux et satisfait de son nouveau maître.<p>

Le vampire sourit en voyant le rouge marque le visage du garçon et lui demanda :  
>"- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?<p>

- Darren Shan, monsieur...

- j'adore ce nom..., en fait il pouvait déjà s'imaginer le gémir au dessus du garçon quand il le prendrais, tum'appelleras maître Crepsley, Larten quand je t'y autoriserai.

Darren lui souriait toujours tout innocent des viles pensées de l'autre homme.

- Va rassembler tes affaires en une valise, dit le vampire en perdant légèrement son sourire, tu me rejoindras devant mon carrosse a l'entrée du village dans une heure.

- Bien maître Crepsley..., répondit le jeune homme soudain a nouveau luttant contre les larmes.

En rentrant chez lui, accompagné de sa famille qui ,quoique toujours surprise de l'étreinte qu'il avait partage avec le vampire, était toujours aussi dévastée depuis l'annonce du vampire. Darren monta directement dans sa chambre sans regarder les membres de sa famille, c'était déjà trop dit de les entendre pleurer en appelant son prénom tendrement, il ne pourrait pas supporter la vue de leur visages larmoyants pour lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'il ouvrait sa valise. Puis les larmes embrumant ses yeux, il s'écroula sur son lit et ne pût retenir sa douleur plus longtemps. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre comme une tornade et serra son fils contre elle, pleurant toujours plus. Elle fut suivi de son mari et de sa fille, incapable de retenir leur larmes non plus.  
>Après 20 minutes ou la famille Shan laissa la douleur prendre le contrôle et la soulager.<p>

Darren finit ensuite sa valise, n'emportant que des vêtements de rechanges, deux livres qu'il aimait, un ocarina dont il savait parfaitement joué et qui le calmait toujours en as de coups durs et enfin une photo de sa famille réunie autour de son père assis sur un fauteuil.

Les minutes restantes, Darren les avait passées a remercier sa famille pour toutes ces années de bonheur et a se remémorer des souvenirs qu'il a avaient partagé.  
>Puis vint l'heure du départ...<p>

Darren se dirigea vers son maître qui l'attendait a côté du carrosse, un air inquiet sur le visage. En temps normal Darren aurait tout fait pour se donner un air plus digne afin de ne pas attirer la pitié mais venant de cet homme, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en se sentant flatter de cet attention.

- Es tu prêt Darren ?

- Oui maître Crepsley...

- Bien, alors monte.

Darren monta dans le carrosse en lançant un dernier regard dévasté en direction de sa famille puis leur envoyant un petit sourire courageux leur souffla un adieu, les larmes lui revenant a nouveau.

Son maître le rejoignit et signala au cocher de les ramener au château.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que Darren fixait la vitre sans rien dire et tentait de ravaler ses larmes tant bien que mal, ce qui n'échappa pas au vampire. Certes il se sentait désolé pour le jeune homme mais, il ne pouvait pas regretter son choix.  
>Il ferait tout pour que Darren finisse par être heureux avec lui...<br>Et amoureux également...

Puis décidant qu'il était temps d'occuper l'esprit du jeune homme, le vampire entreprit de connaître d'avantage son nouvel assistant. Dans les minutes suivantes il appris l'âge de Darren : 16 ans; ce qu'il aimait faire : jouer de l'ocarina (Larten pouvait déjà l'imaginer dans ses bras en lui jouant une mélodie), lire, faire du sport, se balader et souvent écouter de la musique.  
>Puis au fur et a mesure qu'il sentait le lien entre lui et Darren se faire plus fort il posa des questions plus personnels comme qu'elle était son orientation sexuelle, Darren le répondit plus rouge que jamais:<p>

- J-je pense que c'est tout a fait immoral et contre nature évidemment...

- Je ne suis pas convaincu de ce que tu dis, rétorqua Larten déçu de cette réponse.

- Je - je le pense sincèrement... Je vous le jure...

Larten sourit, il sentait bien que le jeune homme n'osait pas lui dire la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas trop de mal a gagner le cœur du garçon, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de refuser l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé tout a l'heure. Se sentant plus confiant Crepsley lui demanda:

- Tu es homosexuel n'est ce pas ?, dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
>Cette fois, Darren bien que rouge et gêné au possible rétorqua:<br>- Ces questions sont très personnelles et ne regarde que moi, désolé.  
>Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas démentit les propos du vampire, et soudain pris peur. Il n'avait jamais osé se poser la question et l'affronter préférant l'ignorer, mais il sentait qu'il que la fuite ne marcherait plus longtemps et pris peur de découvrir la vérité.<p>

- Eh bien jeune Shan ! Est ce une façon de répondre a son maître ? Mais je dois t'avouer que j'aime ta réaction. Elle est plus qu'honorable et tu as raison ce genre de choses ne regarde que toi. Dis moi plutôt, sais tu pourquoi je t'ai choisi ?

Un peu au dépourvu Darren répondit:  
>- Euh... Pour le rôle de domestique ?<p>

- Non pas exactement. Tu conviendrais mieux au rôle d'assistant personnel. Tu m'as l'air d'un garçon bien instruit et intelligent tu me seras bien plus utile ainsi qu'en domestique. Mais tu seras également ma friandise préférée...

- C-comment ?, bégaya Darren quelque peu inquiet

- Lorsque j'aurai besoin de sang tu me laisseras noir le tien, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta t'il rapidement en voyant l'air panique de l'adolescent, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur et cela ne te changeras pas en vampire...

- O-oh bi-bien... Maître Crepsley, souffla Darren légèrement rassuré.

Un autre fin sourire se plaqua sur le visage du vampire avant qu'il ne se rapproche du garçon et le fixe dans les yeux:  
>- Mais ce ne seras pas tout ! Tu seras également... Mon amant.<p>

Cette fois Darren s'exclama:  
>- Q-quoi ?! Co-comment ça amant ?!<p>

- Oui. Tu seras mon amant Darren, tu me plait beaucoup, tu es très attirant, courageux, digne de respect et je suis impatient d'en savoir plus, ajouta t'il en immobilisant le jeune homme de ses bras.  
>Il passa alors sa bouche sur le cou de Darren, goûtant enfin a cette peau si douce et se délectant de son goût et de son odeur.<p>

- Qu- qu'est ce que vous faites ?! S-stop aah~ ha !  
>Darren se surprit lui même a gémir sous la bouche de l'autre homme.<br>" Oh non ! Non c'est impossible je ne peux pas aime ça ! Oh pourtant sa langue...aah qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!"

- Allons laisse toi aller... Tu verras l'amour entre hommes est tout a fait possible je te le montrerai... Je te montrerai également a quel point cela peut être agréable...

- Vous ! Vous faites ça a chaque garçon que vous enlever n'est ce pas ?!, s'écria Darren sentant son cœur se brise.

- Pas du tout Darren, les autres garçons sont simplement devenu les domestiques d'autres amis vampires dans d'autres régions... Mais toi ça ne t'arriveras pas... En tout cas j'espères...

- Ah ! N-non arrêtez c'est mal ! Je ne veux pa-aah ~

Darren laissa un petit cri lui échapper en sentant son maître tripoter son téton. Le garçon ne se savait pas si sensible a cet endroit la mais surtout sous les caresses d'un autre homme.

- Mais pourquoi je... J-je ne suis pas censé réagir comme ça !

Larten lui sourit,  
>- C'est une réaction naturel du corps humain... Tu veux que je continue n'est ce pas ?<p>

Darren se sentit de plus en plus perdu, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Il avait envie de s'abandonner aux caresses de son maître mais son esprit ne parvenait pas a le laisser en paix, son éducation catholique lui hurlant sauvagement que c'était mal et qu'il finirait en enfer, que les pensées impurs qu'il avait déjà éprouvé envers les autres garçons devraient le forcer a se repentir.  
>Pourtant dans les bras de cet homme, Darren avait envie de se laisser faire tout simplement...<br>Puis il prit peur.

- Noon j-je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Arrêtez haa~

- Ahaha c'est un pêche de mentir n'est ce pas ?

Quelque chose se débloqua dans la tête de Darren, c'est vrai que l'un des sept péchés capitaux était le mensonge mais... Pas l'homosexualité...  
>Mais il n'était pas homo, n'est ce pas ? Il n'était attirés par les hommes... Enfin, ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme était bien du désir n'est ce pas ? Alors...<p>

- Darren je crois que je suis vraiment en train de tomber fou amoureux de toi : tout me plait chez toi...

Darren ravala ses larmes et d'une voix tremblante et hésitante, il chuchota:  
>- M-maître... J-j'ai peur de... Que... Moi aussi...<p>

Puis, entendant cette petite voix avec ces mots si hésitants Larten ne pût se retenir d'avantage et se plaça a la même hauteur du visage de Darren et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
>Il entendit le gémissement surprit et sentit le corps du jeune homme se raidir pendant quelques secondes, tentant parfois de s'échapper.<p>

Puis finalement alors qu'il caressait tendrement sa bouche contre celle du plus jeune, il écarquilla les yeux émerveillé de sentir deux petites mains retenir son visage pour approfondir le baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cadeau de Noël pour Sakka-kun, la surprise c'est que t'es un perso de l'histoire mais tu le savais déjà en fait TT^TT**

**C'est du yaoi (hommexhomme) si vous n'aimer pas ça ou juste le pairing Darren x Larten, ne regardez pas, vous êtes prevenus ok ?**

**La saga "La cirque du Freak" appartient à Darren Shan naturellement =)**

Pour le grand bonheur de Darren, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Pas que le fait d'arriver au château du vampire soit de bonne augure mais son nouveau maître allait donc devoir le laisser pour sortir du véhicule.  
>En effet, après uniquement une heure de trajet ou deux heures depuis sa rencontre avec le vampire, le jeune brun avait déjà beaucoup de choses à méditer. Il venait d'avouer son homosexualité qui lui était toujours difficile a porter évidemment, un possible sentiment amoureux pour un démon, quitter sa famille et ses repères, très honnêtement il avait eu sa compte de sensations fortes pour toute l'année pensait-il.<p>

Mais pour l'instant il tentait plutôt de s'éloigner des mains baladeuses de l'autre homme qui tentait de profiter de leur intimité jusqu'à leur arrivée semble t'il.  
>Darren se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du se montrer si favorable au baiser du vampire...<br>Il avait simplement caresser son visage pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait cette trace d'amour mais par la suite le vampire du se sentir attise par ce comportement car il s'était tout de suite mit a approfondir ses baisers durant toute la durée du trajet, soit trente minutes complètes a tenter de calmer les ardeurs d'un démon dont le pêche mignon semblait indubitablement être la luxure...

- Ouaah mais m-maître on va arriver ! V-vous devriez arrêter... Et et si on vous voyait ?

- Je m'en moque je suis chez moi il me semble.

- M-mais mais mais !...

- Tu es adorable quand tu es stressé..., dit le vampire en ricanant.

Heureusement pour Darren, le carrosse s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée principale de la demeure et le rouquin du s'arrêter a son grand regret et pour le soulagement de l'autre. Le jeune homme pût alors respirer un grand coup, libéré de son maître pour l'instant, puis tentant d'éviter le regard de celui ci il préféra admirer son nouvel environnement.

La porte d'entrée a elle seule était aussi grande que son ancienne maison...

Elle était taillée en bois sombre et était incrusté dans le marbre clair des pierres du château de tout évidence de style gothique.  
>Ils étaient dans la cour principale de la demeure et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore vu le quart du château, on sentait que cette cour avait pour but d'impressionner les invités en montrant la richesse du lieu.<p>

La cour était parsemée de gravier clair, et devait mesurer 500 mètres de longueur et 300 mètres de largeur. Le long des murets on pouvait trouver les écuries et les carrosses de rechange, les écuries était dans de longs mais étroits bâtiments aux allures rustiques mais si propres et bien entretenus qu'ils semblaient comme neufs, la peinture blanche était éclatante et les toits de chaumières s'y accordaient parfaitement. Les fenêtres des boxes étaient toutes fermées a cette heure et étaient peintes en vert sapin.  
>Les écuries s'étendaient donc sur les côtés et remontaient l'allée jusqu'à la porte principale, cependant Darren eut le temps d'apercevoir malgré la nuit que la cour semblait continuer le long du château, plus loin dans le noir.<p>

La façade du château était impressionnante mais dans la bon sens du terme, elle était majestueuse presque féerique. Dans son village on s'imaginait un château sombre et menaçant avec des murs décorés de crânes humains.  
>Seulement Darren fut soulagé de voir qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés sur toute la ligne !<p>

Il du lever la tête en arrière pour apercevoir le toit de la demeure et alors qu'il rabaisser son regard il observa le bâtiment. Il ne pouvait rien voir du toit naturellement mais il pût admirer les moulures délicates qui encadraient les fenêtres rondes du sommet puis cinq colonnes de fenêtres rectangulaires suivirent. Elles aussi étaient entourées de moulures sophistiquées et encadrent a leur tour la grande porte.  
>Enfin pour compléter le tableau des torches étaient allumées et disposées aux quatre coins de la cour a côtés de topiaires en spirales, d'autres accrochées par paire de 2 a côté de la porte et enfin quelques unes sur la façade, l'illuminant complètement.<p>

Darren était émerveillé devant cette vision bien qu'un peu perdu d'appeler cet endroit son nouveau repère. Il ne pouvait se résoudre a l'appeler foyer...

Se ressaisissant afin de se recomposer un air plus digne, il pût apercevoir une jeune fille, d'a peu près son âge,se tenir devant la porte, en haut de 5 grandes marche s'étendant devant le perron.

A la tenue qu'elle portait, Darren devina de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une servante : elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit un peu bouffante avec de les longues manches qui commençait par de larges épaulettes et elle lui arrivait un peu en haut de chevilles et elle portait également des ballerines noires ainsi qu'un tablier blanc lui recouvrant amplement le buste.  
>Elle avait un petit sourire accueillant mais également un regard inquiet dans ses yeux bleus glacés, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un visage arrondi qui lui rappelait sa petite sœur. La robe qu'elle portait soulignait ses formes sans pour autant l'amincir, elle la mettait juste en valeur elle même. Darren la trouva d'apparence sympathique et se sentait rassuré de trouver une autre humaine dans le château, il se sentait moins seul et espéra pouvoir devenir ami avec la jeune fille très vite.<p>

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son maître qui, plaçant une de ses larges mains sur son épaule gauche lui dit.

- Allons-y Darren, il faut que je te présente.

- A-ah oui maître...

Alors qu'il passait devant la jeune fille, elle effaça rapidement son regard inquiet pour ne laisser qu'un sourire radieux et lança un :  
>- Bonjour maître, votre voyage s'est il bien passé ?<p>

Le vampire répondit courtoisement :  
>- Bonjour Sakka-kun, le voyage s'est bien passé je te remercie. Tout s'est-il bien passé durant mon absence ?<p>

- oui oui enfin... Je crois vous savez j'avais fort a faire de mon côté mais je n'ai rien à signaler alors..., bégaya t'elle embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir renseigner son maître d'avantage.

- Je vois je te remercie Sakka, sourit-il. Préviens tous les serviteurs que le garçon est arrivé au château veux tu, nous ferons les présentations dans vingts minutes dans le hall.

- Bien monsieur, dit elle en inclinant légèrement la tête vers son maître.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et rentra laissant alors les deux hommes à l'entrée.  
>Darren, qui n'avait pas perdu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ce lieux et ses habitants avait déjà commence à stocker ses petites remarques dans un coin de sa tête.<p>

Il avait avant tout remarqué que son maître contrairement a beaucoup d'autres, se montrait aimable et courtois avec son personnel, ou en tout cas cette jeune Sakka-kun.  
>Puis une autre remarque lui vint a l'esprit :<p>

- Euh... M-maître ?

- Oui Darren ?

- Vous avez demandé à cette jeune fille d'aller regrouper tout le personnel du château mais il me semble bien grand. Y'a t'il si peu de personnel ici ?

Le vampire sourit, impressionné par la curiosité et la déduction du jeune homme. D'une voix amusée il lui demanda :  
>- Qu'est ce que tu en pense toi dis moi ?<p>

Un peu prit au cour, Darren se mit a réfléchir environs 5 secondes avant de dire :  
>- Eh bien peut être y'a t'il peu de personnel au château, mais peut être connaît elle l'emplacement exact du poste de travail de chacun d'eux ou leur emplacement présent, Hmm... Ou alors il y'a une sorte de dispositif d'appel général afin de regrouper tout le monde rapidement...<br>A part ça... A moins qu'elle regroupe tout le monde par elle même a une vitesse inhum-...

Le jeune se stoppa net. Le vampire lui sourit alors un peu plus. Il avait deviné.

- Elle n'est pas humaine, n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis impressionné jeune Shan : non seulement tu as découvert la vérité mais chacune de tes hypothèses pouvaient également être correctes. Tu es très doué bravo, puis le vampire lui répondit :  
>En effet Sakka-kun n'est pas humaine, à vrai dire aucun autre membre du personnel, a part toi, n'est humain.<p>

Darren failli s'étrangler sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés au possible il demanda :  
>- Comment ?! M-mais c-c'est incroyable pourtant Sakka-kun ressemble bien a une humaine elle...<p>

-Moi aussi n'est ce pas Darren ?

- C'est une vampire ?, demanda le garçon moins apeuré. La curiosité avait remplacé la crainte.

- Non, je suis le seul vampire de ce château, en revanche tous ceux que tu croiserons sont des semis-vampires. C'est à dire, rajoute t'il plus rapidement lorsqu'il vit Darren qui s'apprêtait a ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, qu'ils ont déjà été transformés d'humain en vampire grâce a un rituel appelé "l'échange de sang" un vampire leur envoi un peu de son sang dans leur organisme et ainsi ils deviennent des semi vampires, plus tard ils deviendront des vampires a part entière lorsque le temps sera venu mais cela peut prendre de nombreuses années.

Darren regarda son maître l'air hagard. Alors come ça il ne verrait pas le moindre humain...  
>Cents autres questions lui venait a l'esprit...<br>Mais une en particulière l'alarmait...

- Allez vous me transformer en semi-vampire ? articula t'il péniblement d'une voix blanche.

Le soupir nerveux et le regard fuyant du vampire lui donnait déjà la réponse et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, le vampire se vit interrompu :

- Non... Non non non non il n'en est pas question ! C'est faux n'est ce pas ?! S'écria le pauvre garçon.

- Calme toi Darren murmura doucement le vampire en serrant Darren dans ses bras pour le calmer.  
>Cela ne se fera pas maintenant nous avons le temps, mais il le faudra un jour en effet...<p>

Le garçon était désemparé : perdre sa famille, ses amis, son village, sa vie et même son humanité ?! C'était beaucoup trop pour une journée. Il ne pût retenir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, il tentait de se montrer calme mais sa respiration saccadée et le trahit. Il mit une main a son front comme pour nerveusement. Mais lorsqu'il vit Crepsley se mettre à son niveau et le serrer contre lui, il se calma puis abandonna sa fierté pour l'instant : il avait bien trop besoin de réconfort...

Alors il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son maître.

Pendant les longues minutes passées dans les bras de l'autre homme, le vampire caressait ses cheveux, le berçant tendrement et tentait de l'apaiser avec des paroles réconfortantes comme le fait qu'il s'y habituerait, que cela lui deviendrait normal comme ce fut le cas pour tous les autres et qu'il serait toujours la pour lui.

Le vampire sentit son cœur se serrer, il savait qu'il était la cause des malheurs de cet ange. Il fut alors pris d'une peur qu'il n'avait jamais connu : la peur de s'être trompé dans un de ses choix. Peut être aurait il du laissé le garçon vivre heureux loin de lui ?  
>Il sentit que c'était bien ce qu'il aurait dû faire et il fut pris d'une culpabilité immense, mais ça ne serait a rien : il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Darren repartir et rien n'y changerait...<p>

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser, le cœur gros, il sentit le garçon se dégager de lui et sécher ses larmes rapidement comme si de rien n'était. Puis il souffla brièvement et dit d'une voix qui sembla sur d'elle :

- Je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien c'est comme ça. Je m'y ferai bien après tout Sakka-kun n'avait pas l'air bien malheureuse, elle...

Le vampire le regarda impressionné. D'ordinaire les autres garçons se défendaient toujours plus, parfois pendant des semaines voir des mois avant d'accepté leur sort.  
>Ce garçon l'avait fait en quelques heures.<p>

Regardant le regard déterminé et le petit sourire optimiste sur le visage de l'autre, il sentit l'émotion l'étreindre à nouveau. Mais pas question qu'il le montre au garçon, il attrapa a nouveau le jeune dans ses bras et pressa leur lèvres ensemble dans un baiser passionné.  
>Darren surprit par le geste du vampire tenta d'abord de le repousser mais a mesure que le baiser se faisait plus tendre, il avait de moins en moins envie d'y mettre un terme. Alors n'osant rien faire, il se contenta de garder ses bras le longs du corps sans pour autant mettre fin au baiser, il ferma les yeux se rendit compte qu'en fait il avait envie de serrer l'autre homme dans ses bras.<p>

Prenant peur de cette envie, il préféra repousser l'étreinte avant de changer d'avis. Il se dégagea brusquement en reculant sa nuque :

- S-stop... S'il vous plait... Pas maintenant c-c'est trop tôt...

Amusé et légèrement frustré a la fois, le vampire comprit néanmoins la réaction du jeune homme. Il s'excusa discrètement en soufflant, avant que la jeune servante ne revienne tout sourire et l'air parfaitement calme.

- Maître Crepsley, tout le personnel est rassemblé.

- Parfait, suis moi Darren.

- Oui maître.

Darren suivit son maître vers la porte un peu plus sur de lui malgré l'absence totale d'humains dans le château. Au moins il y était préparer maintenant...  
>Le jeune homme marchait derrière le vampire et à côté de la semi vampire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir mal a l'aise maintenant qu'il connaissait sa condition. Après tout il ignorait encore tout des semi-vampires mais ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque la jeune fille lui offrit un petit sourire d'encouragement qui le rassura énormément. Il lui rendit alors son sourire le cœur plus léger.<p>

Il pût alors découvrir le hall de la demeure du vampire et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la façade n'avait pas exagérée sur la richesse du lieu. Le sol était ocre, carrelé et brillant de propreté, deux lignes de trois colonnes de marbre taillées dans les murs presque dorés conduisaient a un escalier gigantesque de même couleur que le sol, il montait a un étage supérieur dont il n'apercevait que le haut des murs. L'escalier se séparait en deux directions opposés a mi hauteur et une grande source de lumière provenait d'un lustre en cristal pendu au plafond.

Darren était impressionné par la richesse et la beauté de cette pièce et aurait voulu passer plus de temps à observer les moindres détails de cette pièce mais son attention fut retenue par la petite mais néanmoins nombreuse assemblée parfaitement ordonnée en demi cercle qui l'observait depuis son entrée.

Le jeune se sentit soudainement devenir très timide devant tant de monde mais cacha sa gêné et avança d'un air dégagé et souriant comme s'il était venu rendre visite humblement a un bon ami. Étudiant rapidement les émotions des visages qui l'entouraient il fut rassurée qu'ils était tous accueillants ou compatissants envers lui, en tout cas aucun ne semblait vouloir le tuer c'était déjà ça, se dit il.

Il s'arrêta en même temps que son maître, devant le demi cercle et bien en vu. Il remarque que la jeune servante les avaient quittés pour rejoindre ses compagnes vers la droite, le laissant seul avec le vampire qui commençait déjà à s'adresser à son auditoire d'une voix forte mais toujours courtoise :

- Écouter moi tout le monde, voici le garçon qui nous rejoins dans le château a partir d'aujourd'hui, il occupera la fonction d'assistant personnel. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil naturellement.

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru l'assemblée interrompant ainsi le maître des lieux. Haussant alors le ton pour ce faire entendre il ajouta :

- Sakka-kun tu seras le guide de Darren jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse le château, le personnel et tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur son métier s'il rencontre des problèmes.

- Bien monsieur.

- Parfait vous ferez plus ample connaissance avec Darren ce matin d'ici la Darren restera avec moi. Sur ce je vous laisse vaquer a vos occupations, bonne soirée.

Le personnel ,d'environs 70 personnes, avait repris ses chuchotements de plus belle. Pendant ce temps, Darren suivit son maître en montant les escaliers. Il regarda les autres domestiques qui pour certains lui lançaient des regards chaleureux et pour d'autres préféraient des regard inquiets sachant que la journée du jeune homme avait dû être éprouvante.  
>Darren fut touché de voir que les personnes qu'il allait côtoyé dorénavant lui faisait une bonne première impression, et leur répondit avec un petit sourire et un petit geste de la main que certains lui rendirent.<p>

Une fois les escaliers montés, il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec son maître. Le vampire marchait devant lui mais ralentit le pas jusqu'à marcher à ses côtés, puis il lui demanda :

- Alors Darren qu'à tu pensé de cette première approche ?

- Eh bien... Je trouve que tout le monde à l'air très accueillant, je trouve ça agréable. Ah et je suis content aussi que Sakka-kun ait acceptée de me guider pour le début, elle a l'air très gentille.

Le vampire regarda son assistant d'un air mi-inquiet mi-soupçonneux pendant au moins dix longues secondes, puis inquiet Darren demanda :

- Qu-qu'y a t'il, maître ?

Larten avait une expression neutre et s'était baissé a la hauteur de Darren, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son visage. Le jeune homme n'osant pas bougé avait fermé les yeux en baissant le menton timidement. Puis leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, Larten caressait la bouche de Darren avec les siennes, il les léchait, les mordillaient pour mieux les recouvrir des siennes. Puis, Darren ayant baissé sa garde, laissa la langue de l'autre homme caresser la sienne. Loin de trouver ça dégoûtant comme il l'avait pensé auparavant, Darren trouva cela délicieux bien malgré lui.

Il avait envie d'approfondir le baiser lui aussi mais n'osait rien faire qui pourrait trop attiser le vampire. Bien qu'au fond de lui, il était curieux de savoir comment se sentirait il si il passait a l'acte avec son maître.  
>Seulement pour l'instant il était trop captivé par le baiser qu'il partageait avec l'homme, et il devait se concentrer pour ne pas répondre aux faveurs si tentantes de l'autre.<p>

Seulement quand son maître lui même mit fin au baiser, Darren semblait dans un autre monde, il avait l'air de souffrir de la disparition de lèvres si chaudes sur les siennes. Ses yeux étaient entrouvert, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration était irrégulière.  
>Le vampire sourit d'un air satisfait devant lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :<p>

- Tu as bien compris que je t'aimais n'est ce pas ?

L'ado l'air encore en transe après le baiser divin qu'il venait de recevoir, ne pût répondre autrement qu'en hochant de la tête béatement.

- Et tu as bien compris que je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi t'avoir, hm ?

Darren hocha la tête plus vite que précédemment, visiblement il avait bien compris la dernière notion, se réjouit Larten en lui même.

- Bien, poursuivi le vampire, alors suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre. Il poursuivi en continuant sa direction dans un grand et long couloir décorée de tableaux et recouvert d'un élégant tapis rouge sombre.

Darren ayant repris quelques peu ses esprits suivit son maître en fuyant son regard, gêné au possible.

Après quelques escaliers et beaucoup de couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage. Il arrivèrent dans le dernier couloir, celui ci était sans issu et avait une longueur d'environ 15 mètres, la décoration consistait en un tapis rouge moelleux mesurant toute la longueur du couloir, les murs blancs étaient nus, une table rococo était disposée au milieu avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages et enfin aux extrémités du couloirs étaient encastrées deux grandes fenêtres rondes.

Quatre portes blanches dont deux plus grandes que les autres se trouvaient sur le même mur. Le vampire passa devant les deux grandes portes en expliquant qu'il s'agissait du bureau du maître et de la salle de bain privée, puis en passant devant la troisième porte, Larten expliqua que c'était sa chambre puis ils pénétrèrent dans la quatrième pièce qui était la chambre de l'assistant.

Darren écarquilla les yeux impressionné, même une simple chambre pour un simple assistant avait quand même un charme incontestable et une certaine richesse : la chambre était assez grande environs vingt-cinq mètres carrés, les murs était blancs mais décorés pas de bandes de tapisseries représentants des arabesque violets foncées sur le mur de gauche, le sol était un simple parquet clair et sur le mur droit se trouvait une grande fenêtre rectangulaire éclairant doucement la pièce des rayons de lune. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit une place recouvert de drap violet en raccord avec les bandes de tapisseries voisines, le lit était surmonté d'une grande moustiquaire blanche qui pouvait entouré tout le lit, les tires meubles consistaient en un petit secrétaire de bois sombre accompagné d'une chaise de même matériaux tout deux situés contre le mur de la fenêtre, d'une armoire en pin de taille basique posée juste a cité de la porte donc contre le mur en face du lit, une petite table de nuit sombre a un tiroir et enfin un petit miroir suffisant pour y voir le buste de jeune homme sur le mur aux bandes d'arabesques.

Darren regardait avec attention chaque recoin de la pièce, c'est ici qu'il allait vivre a présent. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait pu être plus mal logé en revanche il se demandait si le fait de dormir dans une pièce aussi proche que celle de la chambre du vampire était une bonne idée pour la survie de sa vertu...

Larten interrompit ses pensées et lui dit :

- Voici donc ta nouvelle chambre, tu es libres de l'arranger comme tu le souhaite et d'y recevoir des habitants du châteaux durant tes heures libres. As tu des questions ?

- Euh oui en effet quels seront mes tâches exactement et l'organisation du travail ?demanda le jeune prenant un ton un plus sérieux.

- Eh bien en tant qu'assistant personnel tes tâches seront variés tu seras peut être amenés a faire souvent la même chose comme transmettre des ordres entre moi et les domestiques lorsque je n'en ai pas le temps ou bien simplement retranscrire une lettre que je te dicterais. Tu pourras m'être utile dans des tâches parfois importantes ou plus souvent dans des tâches secondaires : en clair le devoir d'un assistant et de venir en aide a son maître des qu'il en reçoit l'ordre.

Darren hocha légèrement de la tête :  
>- Bien maître.<p>

Alors que le jeune pensait avoir tout les renseignements qu'il voulait, Crepsley poursuivit, un sourire pervers dans la voix :

- Ceci était pour tes devoirs en tant qu'assistant, quand à tes devoirs en tant qu'amant...

Le cœur de Darren sauta un battement, il avait presque oublié que son maître le voulait également comme amant personnel.

- Tu devras me satisfaire dès que je te l'ordonnerais et ce de n'importe quel façons et n'importe où si je t'en donne l'ordre.

- M-mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça j-je..., bégaya la petite voix apeurée de Darren.

- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas et j'attendrais que tu sois prêt pour aller jusqu'au bout. En revanche, en attendant tu devras néanmoins me satisfaire par d'autres moyens mais n'ai crainte je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre tout ça au fil et a mesure de ton séjour ici, fit il le plus tendrement possible en prenant le jeune brun par les épaules.

- M-mais avez vraiment besoin que cela vienne de moi ?, demanda t'il timidement.

- Oui, Darren. Je t'aime toi et seulement toi.

Le cœur de Darren se mit a battre plus vite et le rouge lui monta au visage, il ne savait plus ou se mettre et tentant désespérément de relancer la conversation il posa une question sans trop y réfléchir :

- M-mais pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt ?

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcé cette phrase que Darren se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il avait commise. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il aperçu les yeux émeraudes de l'autre s'illuminer d'une lueur perverse. Quel idiot se dit il : il venait de s'offrir lui même au démon.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça Darren : je vais te montrer...  
>Souffla le rouquin dans le cou de l'ado.<p>

Il resserra sa prise sur lui et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit ou il le balança sur le dos, le rejoignant très vite, il se positionna au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa force vampirique. Puis il fondit sur sa bouche avant que le garçon n'ai eut le temps de formuler le moindre mot, le dévorant passionnément de sa bouche. Ses mains n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de défaire un a un les boutons de la chemise blanche de Darren, qui ne savait pas quoi faire entre se débattre ou se laissait faire calmement.  
>Le chemise maintenant retirée le vampire prit le temps de relaxer son futur amant en s'attardant sur son torse, lui faisant redécouvrir les plaisirs qu'il avait déjà expérimenter dans le carrosse en venant. Il laissa d'abord ses mains masser les tétons si roses de Darren tandis que sa bouche descendait peu a peu le long de sa joue, puis de son cou, sa clavicule entre ces deux pectoraux puis lentement, il prit en bouche son téton gauche et continua a lasser l'autre. A mesure de ses caresses et de ses baisers, les gémissements de Darren se firent de plus en plus entendre, inconsciemment le corps de Darren se surélevait pour venir a la rencontre de sa bouche, l'excitant de plus en plus.<p>

Darren ne sentait pas qu'un de mains de son maître était descendu jusqu'à son pantalon d'où une certaine bosse était maintenant clairement visible. Lorsque Larten la toucha, même à travers le pantalon, il entendit un gémissement étouffé mais tout de même bien plus fort que les autres. Il descendit alors le pantalon et le sous vêtement de Darren d'un trait sans lui laisser le temps de penser.

Mortifié par la honte, Darren replia ses jambes et les croisa légèrement tandis que ses mains eurent le reflex de venir cacher ses yeux pour ne pas voir le regard de son maître, le dévorant affamé de ce corps si excitant. Le vampire fit un effort colossal pour ne pas céder a ses pulsions bestiales et attrapa les mains de Darren pour les maintenir de pars et autres de sa tête, le laissant ainsi admirer le visage rougit de son assistant au bord des larmes.

- Tu es si beau Darren si tu savais...

Il l'embrassa a nouveau et lécha les deux petites larmes qui menaçaient de tomber pour chuchoter des mots rendre a son oreille afin de la calmer.  
>Puis une fois qu'il le sentit prêt il lui dit :<p>

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, tu n'as rien a faire pour aujourd'hui, reste juste allongé et respire mon ange.

Légèrement rassuré Darren hocha de la tête et pris une grande inspiration. Larten descendit se tête jusqu'au bas ventre de l'ado et souffla sur son érection, arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir de brun, puis pris entièrement le sexe de Datten dans la chaleur de sa bouche, se délectant des gémissements de bien être de son aimé.

- A-Ahhh ! H-han M-maître ! Nyah~ c-c'est incroyab- aaaahh !

Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement, son maître avait commencé ses vas et viens d'abord lentement faisant gémir son prisonnier pour plus de plaisir, mais lorsqu'il accéléra encore et encore désirant goûter au jeune homme plus que jamais, Darren perdit tout contrôle de son corps et criait son plaisir de plus en plus passionnément.

- Ha-haa ! Kyaah ! T-trop boonn ! Hmm ouiii... Haann ! Han Larten j-je v-vais jouir ! Stop !

Mais le vampire ne l'écouta pas et continua inlassablement sa fellation indiquant au jeune garçon de ne pas se retenir. Darren jouit donc dans la bouche de son maître dans un dernier crie d'extase.

Larten lui était ravi également de son côté, Darren avait succombé au plaisir qu'il lui avait prodigué et avait même pu goûter à la semence délicieuse du jeune homme encore tremblant de bonheur sous lui.  
>Il s'allongea a ses côtés et le berça doucement dans ses bras et lui demanda s'il avait aimé :<p>

- Je... J'ai enfin c'était ... J'ai vraiment aimé maître. Chuchota t'il embarrassé au possible en cachant sa tête dans la chemise de l'autre homme encore tout habillé.

Larten l'embrassa tendrement le faisant ainsi goûter a sa propre semence excitant ainsi un peu encore le jeune homme. Et Darren ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait désespérément envie de se serrer plus fort contre son maître afin de savourer sa présence soudainement indispensable.  
>Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il se sentait aimé tel qu'il était et sexuellement comblé et surtout heureux de partager simplement une étreinte avec le vampire, mais également fatigué après ces émotions. Larten tout en caressant la tête de son amant tendrement, avait attraper une de ses mains pour l'amener contre sa propre érection qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Darren comprit ce qu'il voulait et sans même se poser de question il défit la ceinture de son maître et attrapa son sexe, en frémissant a ce contact si nouveau pour lui, puis commença a le caresser de toute sa longueur. Pendant ce temps, Larten se croyait au paradis : son fantasme réel était allongé à ses côtés et le masturbait sans hésiter. Le rouquin gémissait sans cesse et souvent le nom de Darren qui, trop excité par la situation ne semblait plus se soucier d'autre chose que de satisfaire les désirs de son maître.<p>

Il embrasse son cou, caressant l'arrière de sa nuque d'une main et continuant toujours a caresser le sexe de l'autre homme. Même si l'érection du jeune homme, qui s'était encore réveillée, se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse, il gémissait avec son maître sous l'excitation et l'envie trop grande.

Puis après quelques derniers vas et viens, le jeune homme sentit son aîné se raidir :  
>- Aah... Darren... J-je vais jouir...<p>

Incapable de répondre autrement, le jeune répondit faiblement :

- A-allez-y maître...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire pour le faire jouir dans la main de son amant. Dans un râle quasi animal, la semence de Larten remplit la main de Darren, frissonnant a ses côtés en sentant le sexe d'un autre que lui se déverser dans sa main.

Pendant cinq bonne minutes, les deux hommes ne dirent rien, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Darren était complètement désemparé, il avait avait jouit dans la bouche d'un homme et avait ensuite donné du plaisir a ce même homme avec sa main... Selon le curé de son village il devrait aller en enfers...  
>Mais étrangement la panique ne le saisit pas, au contraire la notion d'enfers lui paraissait maintenant bien exagéré : il l'avait fait avec cette homme et pourtant cela lui semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il s'imagina d'avoir traité les même choses avec un autre homme pendant cinq secondes mais fut pris d'un frisson de malaise. Non, il n'y a qu'avec cet homme qu'il peut faire ce genre de chose semble t'il...<p>

Est ce que cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse mais pour l'instant c'était encore trop pour lui. Il lui faudra un peu de temps mais ensuite il sentait qu'il pourrait répondre a ses sentiments. Cela lui semblait inévitable maintenant.

Deux bras puissants et réconfortant le sortirent de ses pensées en l'encerclent et le plongeant dans une douce et profonde étreinte. Puis le vampire lui murmura :

- Merci Daren c'était vraiment très bon... J-je suis navré si je t'ai forcé un peu la main. Je crois que j-je n'arrive pas a le contrôler avec toi...

Darren frissonna de bonheur :

- N-non ne vous inquiétez pas... C'était vraiment bon pour moi aussi...

- Je suis rassuré alors, souffla le vampire, je vais te laisser te reposer Darren, d'accord ?

Darren hocha de la tête, il avait beaucoup de choses a mettre au point mais tout ce qu'il voulait pas l'instant c'était dormir toute la nuit.  
>Il souhaita une bonne nuit a son maître me regard toujours gêné après leurs ébats, mais le vampire ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il s'assit sur le lit ou Darren était allongé et toujours nu et, encerclant son visage de ses deux mains, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit.<br>A grand effort, il se retira de la chambre sans regarder derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa propre pièce, laissant un Darren épuisé qui s'endormi quelques secondes plus tard a peine vers un sommeil sans rêve.

**N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir *^***


	3. Chapter 3

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Darren se sentait heureux et confiant dans son nouvel environnement. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Sakka-kun comme il l'avait espéré mais également avec tout les autres habitants du château qu'elle lui avait présenté lors de son premier jour de travail. Il avait rencontré tout le monde mais devait encore mémoriser le nom de chaque visage, et le travail de chacun de ces noms.

Et ce n'était pas chose facile puisqu'il y'avait environs 80 personnes pour s'occuper du château. Tous d'anciens humains qui, comme lui, avait dû dire adieu à leur familles pour travailler ici, changés en demi-vampire. Darren savait désormais qu'un jour ce serait aussi son sort mais Sakka-kun l'avait mis en confiance de ce côté ci, lui expliquant le rituel exact et le processus qu'allait déclenché la transformation. Et si Darren appréhendait toujours l'idée il se sentait tout de même plus enclin à l'accepté plus sereinement.

C'était aujourd'hui son dixième jour dans le château. Il connaissait maintenant parfaitement ses tâches d'assistant et s'appliquait chaque jour à les effectuer de son mieux. Pour ce qui était de ses devoirs en tant qu'amant en revanche...

C'était un peu plus délicat. Son maître continuait à tenir parole et ne l'avait pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit depuis leur dernière fois où l'autre homme lui avait offerte sa première fellation.

Quand il y repensait, Darren frissonnait sous la gêne mais il devait admettre qu'il s'habituait aussi lentement à l'idée d'être l'amant de cet homme. Certes cela prendrait plus de temps pour qu'il l'accepte totalement mais il pouvait sentir qu'un jour il l'acceptera.

En attendant, lorsque son maître lui vole un baiser Darren réagit toujours comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que lorsque son maître lui ordonne de l'embrasser (ce qui ressemblait plus une prière insistante), il avait beau tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et les rougeurs de s'installer sur ses joues, il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas à se faire prier. Il avait bien remarqué que son être tout entier avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au vampire.

Si au début, il tentait d'approcher le vampire le moins vite possible un fois l'ordre donné, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'embrasser le vampire même quand il ne lui en était pas donné l'ordre. Il le devait au fait qu'il acceptait de plus en plus son homosexualité et ça il le devait entièrement a Sakka-kun et aux autres habitants de la demeure qui lui étaient tous d'un très grand soutien.

Chacun lui avait expliqué que les vampires choisissent leur nouveaux servants en fonction de leur intelligence émotionnelle et donc de leur tolérance, car les vampires estiment qu'il est une question d'honneur que de se montrer tolérant et respectueux envers quiconque.

Mais surtout c'est encore une fois Sakka-kun qui lui apportait le plus grand soutien.

Des qu'ils en avaient le temps ils se retrouvaient dans les jardins pour se reposer et parler au calme. En quelques jours, elle lui avait présenté tout le monde, rassurer sur son orientation sexuelle et appris tout ce qui lui fallait savoir sur son métier.

Darren ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle. Ça aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus dur pour lui.

Elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui, un membre de sa famille. Au début, il s'était souvent pris a rêver de s'échapper pour voir sa famille mais il savait que le vampire le rattraperait pour le ramener ici.

De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter mr Crepsley, au fond de lui il savait qu'il était doucement en train de tomber amoureux de l'homme...

- Darren ? Darren ?!

Il devenait lentement accro au vampire, à ses gestes, sa voix, son corps, ses baisers et ses mots. A vrai dire il tombait amoureux plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

- Mais ... Darren tu m'entends ?!

Pour être honnête ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'est que... Il s'en fichait de plus en plus. Son cerveau semblait ne plus se rappeler tout ce que l'église et sa famille lui avait appris sur les homosexuels. C'était comme si plus rien d'autre que le vampire ne comptait...

Et le pire...

- Darren !

C'est que ça le rendait heureux...

- DARREN !

Le jeune homme sursauta en laissât échapper un petit cri aiguë qui était tout le contraire de viril.

- Haa ! Puta... Punaise tu m'as fait peur Sakka !

La jeune semi vampire le dévisagea alors, abasourdie :

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi là Shan ? Ça fait trente secondes que je t'appelle et toi tu... Ohh mais attends

Darren prit un air légèrement paniqué sachant très bien que la fille savait ce à quoi il pensait :

- Non non non c'est pas ç-

Mais une voix aiguë et perçante sortit de la bouche de la jeune servante :

- Tu pensais à Mr Crepsley ! C'est trop mignoooonnnn !, s'exclama t'elle en serrant Darren dans ses bras.

- Mais naaaaannnn mais arreteeuuh !

Après maints et maints supplices, le jeune homme parvint enfin à calmer les ardeurs affectives de son amie, il pût reprendre son souffle sous les yeux amusés de la jeune fille.

Puis d'un air complice Darren fit comprendre à la blondinette qu'il survivrait a cet épisode. Les deux ados encore à moitié hilare se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque monumentale du château.

C'était l'une des plus grande pièce de la demeure, ses murs étaient tous couverts de livres et toute la lumière ne venait que des immenses baies vitrées laissant passer la lumière de la lune. Le reste de la lumière provenait de la cheminée ou des nombreuses bougies allumées au préalable. Ainsi la lumière était douce, tamisée et transmettait un agréable sentiment de tranquillité sur le jeune homme, féru de livres.

C'était l'heure de la pose pour eux et les deux ados les passe toutes ensemble...

Tant que le maître ne vient pas réclamer la présence du garçon en tout cas.

Sakka et Darren se calèrent dans un canapé pourpre et moelleux à souhait en face d'un bon feu qui flambait joyeusement dans une élégante cheminée de marbre blanc.

Pendant leur poses, ils s'occupaient souvent en partageant leur sentiments sur leur vie passé ou même futur puisqu'ils en avaient encore un malgré ce que pouvait penser leurs villages respectifs.

- Alors Darren... Tu te fais un peu plus à ta nouvelle vie ?, demanda Sakka d'un air doux trahie par une vois légèrement inquiète de la réponse qui allait suivre.

- Honnêtement ? Ça va..., souffla Darren. J'avais pensé que ça prendrait plus de temps mais je m'y fais tout doucement. J'ai quand même beaucoup de soutien, affirma t'il en un sourire optimiste vers la jeune fille toute aussi souriante.

- Tu sais je suis un grand garçon quand même hein je sais prendre soin de moi ! Lança t'il avec un petit clin d'œil et un sourire trop exagéré pour ne pas être comique.

Pourtant, les yeux de son amie ne traduisait pas une quelconque joie mais c'étaient, au contraire, voilés de larmes brillants sous les flammes non loin d'eux.

La seconde d'après, le jeune brun avait placé ses bras autour des épaules de son amie l'air désolé, inquiet et au moins aussi attristé qu'elle. Se maudissant pour son manque d'attention à ses paroles, il tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme dont les larmes commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

De longues traces se traçaient sur son visage et ses yeux semblaient fuyant comme si elle tentait d'ignorer sa douleur et de se rendre invisible. Mais face à Darren c'était bien inutile il la connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir ignorer ce qui chagrinait son amie à ce point là.

- Je sais qu'elle te manque mais... Grace à toi elle va bien, d'accord ?

Les yeux de Sakka se firent plus tristes encore et les larmes redoublèrent. La pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait plus se retenir.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas Darren qui allait la critiquer pour ça car il pouvait très bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait...

Il avait appris l'histoire de Sakka après avoir découvert, dans la chambre de celle ci, la photo d'une petite fille a peine plus jeune qu'elle. Elle portait une robe qui semblait quelque peu abîmée mais son regard et son sourire étaient tels qu'elle semblait aussi heureuse qu'une petite princesse... Ses yeux et ses cheveux semblaient aussi clair que ceux Sakka et étaient légèrement plus court que les siens. Quand il lui demanda de qui il s'agissait, il vit pour la première fois la jeune fille être triste. Son regard semblait partir loin, sûrement la où était le jeune fille de la photo et au moment où elle avait été prise. La servante lui répondit avec une peine mal dissimulée que c'était sa petite sœur qu'il voyait sur la photo.

Plus tard il apprit toute l'histoire :

Sakka n'avait pour seule famille sa petite sœur, leur parents ayant été tout deux emportait par la maladie par une nuit de grand froid dont ils n'avaient ou se protégés dur à leur grande pauvreté. Seules avaient survécus leurs deux filles, emmitouflées dans l'unique plaid qu'ils possédaient. Au petit matin, la jeune Sakka âgée de 6 ans se retrouva livrée à elle même avec sa petite sœur d'a peine 4 ans.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, l'aînée bien que très jeune prit leur vies en mains à elle seule et pendant que sa petite sœur tressait des guirlandes de fleurs qu'elle vendait ensuite à la fleuriste, Sakka travaillait partout on avait besoins d'aide.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle mais leur courage et leur amour les aidait mieux que n'importe quoi.

Cela aurait pût durer encore longtemps si un certain 1er Novembre, un vampire réputé pour son impolitesse et sa violence à peine contenue, n'était pas passer dans leur village pour choisir la jeune sœur de Sakka.

Après avoir convaincu le démon de l'emporter elle plutôt que sa petite sœur, elle présenta celle ci en tant qu'employée et apprentie chez la fleuriste du coin. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle possédait le petite tête blonde, n'emportant que cette photo avec elle.

Après un an a subir les colères parfois violentes du monstre, cinq vampires entrèrent par effraction en pleine nuit pour neutraliser leur confrère, jugé trop violent envers ses employés.

Les servants furent alors recrutés par les cinq vampires et parmi eux, se trouvait Mr Crepsley.

Darren tenait toujours son amie ferment dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux blonds comme l'aurait fait un parent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir aussi abattue et ne le supportait pas.

La scène dura environs cinq bonnes minutes avant que la fille ne se sépare de l'étreinte en séchant grossièrement ses larmes. Elle prit un air alors très digne, comme si de rien n'était et d'une voix clair et distincte entama une nouvelle conversation pour éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet de sa sœur :

- Au fait Darren, j'ai lu un livre super hier soir. C'était un recueil de contes de princes et princesses donc je sais pas si c'est bien ton truc mais il était vraiment bien écrit alors peut être que tu pourrais essayer.

Darren ne fut même pas étonnée du changement d'attitude de son amie, il avait vite compris qu'elle ne supportait pas de montrer ses faiblesses aux autres et tentait d'éviter touts commentaires sur ses peines et malheurs passés.

L'adolescent de contenta alors de poursuivre leur nouvelle conversation d'un air tout à fait naturel.

- En fait je savais que ce livre allait te plaire tu vois je l'ai déjà lu il y'a deux jours et j'allais t'en parler. C'est vrai que je l'ai bien aimé eehhh mais qu'est ce que tu fait ?!

Sakka ne l'avait même pas laissé finir sa phrase et l'avait déjà profit de cours en l'étouffant encore une fois dans une violente étreinte secouée de rires de plut en plus élevé.

- Darren ! Oh non c'est pas vrai tu lis des contes de princes et princesses ?! Mais c'est trop meugnoonn mon pitit ! Ha ha haa ! Oh ne me dis pas que tu penses à mr Crepsley et toi dans ces histoires ce serait trop chou !

Manquant de s'étouffer sous la gêne et les bras de la jeune fille, le jeune répondit tant bien que mal :

- M-mais non pas du tout arg ! Attends tu m'étouffe ! Et je te signale que l'a lu aussi ce livre hein !

Alors que le jeune brun était sur le point de manquer d'air face aux assauts affectifs de son amie, son vampire de maître passa dans le couloir a côté duquel la bibliothèque se trouvait. Toujours en train d'étouffer Darren qui, lui ,tentait désespérément de se sauver d'une mort certaine Sakka-kun avait bien repérer son maître et lâcha instinctivement le jeune homme pour reprendre un air plus digne mais néanmoins toujours a moitié hilare. Le vampire, tentant de lutter contre un sourire amusé qui le démangeait et dit à Sakka :

- Sakka-kun s'il te plait je te l'ai confier pour que tu t'occupe de lui dans ses débuts pas pour t'en servir de peluche.

- Oui maître, répondit elle humblement avec un petit sourire.

En attendant Darren se sentit légèrement exclu de la conversation dont il était pourtant l'objet. D'un air faussement bougon il marmonna :

- C'est surtout qu'à la base je ne suis pas une peluche en fait...

Larten et Sakka-kun le regardèrent l'air taquin. Puis le vampire lâcha d'une voix sadique :

- Il se pourrait fortement que je te demande me laisser te serrer dans mes bras toutes les nuits tu sais... Comme une peluche...

Darren s'étouffa et dévisagea son maître :

- Quoi ?! Mais ... Mais mais mais...

- Eh bien quoi ? Si je t'en donne l'ordre il te faudra t'y conformer, Darren...

Rajouta t'il le regard brillant de luxure en rapprochant son visage vers celui du plus jeune lentement. Il s'arrêta a à peine trois centimètres des lèvres de l'adolescent et lui murmura intimement :

- Tiens toi prêt cela pourrait bien arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses...

A ces mots le jeune sentit tout son corps trembler. Mais ce n'était pas de peur, une douce chaleur l'avait envahie et son cœur battait fort. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement...

C'était de l'anticipation.

Alors que le vampire s'éloignait, laissant le jeune homme déboussolé avec la jeune fille qui saignait du nez, Darren arborait maintenant un visage plus qu'érotique. Ses paupières étaient mis closes, ses joues rouges au possible et sa petite bouche entrouverte encore sous le coup de la surprise. Il semblait regarder le mur comme s'il y voyait le visage de Larten.

- Ha non ça recommence pas hein !

Cette fois Sakka-kun avait bien réussi a réveiller le jeune brun.

- Ha oui ! Je suis là qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

La jeune fille le dévisagea avec un grand sourire.

- Aller viens Darren tu vas m'aider à vérifier si tout le monde est a son poste aujourd'hui...

- Oui oui on y va...

La fin de la nuit passa ensuite très vite pour les deux amis. Ils avaient fait le tour de tous le châteaux mais a part leurs tâches habituelles ils n'avaient pas eu grands choses a faire.

Aussi au petit matin quand vint l'heure pour les habitants nocturnes du château de se coucher. Darren remonta vers sa chambre après avoir souhaite une bonne nuit à son amie et aux autres personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Il n'avait pas revu le vampire depuis la dernière fois et même s'il avait toujours du mal a se l'avouer, cela lui faisait de la peine. Et même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer non plus, secrètement il espérait que son maître l'appelle pour une de leur petite session intime.

Certes elles étaient quotidiennes depuis qu'il était au château mais il souhaitait toujours pour que l'homme ne l'oubli pas.

Généralement leur séances se faisaient dans la chambre du maître et se constituaient de, plus ou moins, sages et tendres baisers. Sinon ça pouvait aussi être parfois plus violent, et alors le vampire se lâchait un peu plus avec son jeune amant pouvant aller jusqu'à lui offrir deux ou trois orgasmes par nuit avec des fellations ou simplement avec ses mains. Mais de plus en plus souvent Darren de sentait gêné de ne pas rendre l'appareil au vampire, oui il l'admettait il lui arrivait de plus en plus de vouloir satisfaire pleinement les désirs de son maître.

Il secoua sa tête violemment pour tenter d'effacer les pensées perverses qui l 'envahissaient.

Enfin arrivé a son étage, il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre avant d'entendre son maître l'appeler depuis l'autre bout du couloir et lui intima l'ordre de le rejoindre plutôt dans la sienne.

Ce que Darren fit avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant assis l'un a côté de l'autre sur le grand lit a baldaquin du vampire. Ils étaient actuellement occupés à savourer la bouche de l'autre dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Darren avait placé ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour le rapprocher au maximum, et devant tant d'entrain, Larten ne pût réprimander un petit commentaire :

- Tu semble de plus en plus à l'aise Darren...

- Mmh n-ne dites pas ça comme ça c'est gênant...

- Et plus impatient pour plus...

- Peut être bien que oui...

-...

- Ne bougez pas s'il vous plait...

Devant les yeux encore ronds de son maître, Darren s'agenouilla entre les jambes de celui ci et, encore hésitant, défit lentement la braguette du vampire. Tout en déposant un baiser sous le nombril de celui ci, il saisit d'une main se voulant ferme le membre déjà bien tendu de son homme et le sortit de sa prison de tissu.

Le plus jeune resta alors comme surprit de sa propre découverte, l'organe du rouquin devait mesurer vers les 17 centimètres et bien que Darren soit un homme lui même, il avait l'impression de découvrir un tout autre monde. Voyant clairement que le jeune brun était légèrement effrénés de ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire, il saisit son menton avec trois doigts et le rapprocha de son visage avant de murmurer :

- Si tu n'es pas prêt tu n'as pas à te forcer Darren...

- Non... Ça va aller, je veux le faire Monsieur...

- Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me tutoyer et à m'appeler par mon prénom Darren...

- Oui Larten...

Le jeune homme reçut un autre baiser amoureux du démon et se replaça sur ses genoux entre ceux de l'homme. Darren plaça alors ses deux mains a la base du membre en tremblant encore légèrement. La sensation fut si frustrante et en même temps si agréable pour le roux qu'il émit un léger gémissement, encourageant ainsi le plus jeune.

Le brun se rapprocha alors du sexe de l'autre homme et le caressa d'abord d'un léger coup de langue, puis un second sur le haut et un troisième partant de la base jusqu'en haut a nouveau appréciant avec délice le long gémissement du vampire. Puis, après une légère inspiration, sa bouche enveloppa presque entièrement sa verge gagnant un petit cri de plaisir de son maître, puis il entama quelques vas et vient d'abord lentement puis accéléra petit a petit, au fur et a mesure que son désir grandissait.

Il se surprit à ne pas trouver le goût désagréable mais plutôt... Excitant.

Sentant son désir augmenter il approfondit quelques peu ses poussées au point de manquer de s'étouffer. Il toussota deux petites fois sous le regard embrumé et suppliant de son amant qui sans un mot le remonta sur le lit pour l'allonger sur le dos.

Le vampire entreprit alors de se déshabiller lui ainsi que son amant tout en continuant à caresser son corps de baisers tous plus tendres les uns que les autres. Quand enfin ils furent tout deux dévêtus, Larten murmura au creux de l'oreille de Darren :

- Darren, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin je comprendrai mais si tu as envie d'essayer alors dis le moi. J'en ai trop envie...

Un petit silence d'à peine cinq secondes et :

- J-je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer Larten...

- Bien... Détend toi alors...

Les doigts de l'aîné repartirent alors a la conquête du corps de son aimé, transformé en être d'envie et de lui. Il attrapa fermement les deux fesses parfaitement rondes et pâles de l'ado qui surprit et excité laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

Tout en l'embrassant, le rouquin taquinait d'un doigt l'entrée de son ange se cambrant sous lui pour plus. Le pauvre Darren ne savait même plus ce qu'on lui avait enseigné dans son église, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait ne faire qu'un avec le démon. Il le voulait sur son corps et dans son corps également, il l'aimant tant, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, aimé tel qu'il était, et confiant en l'avenir.

Comprenant que son partenaire était prêt, le vampire rentrait un doigt en Darren qui ne pût contenir un faible cri de douleur et de plaisir. Mais la douleur le quitta bien vite et il se sentit bientôt capable de prendre un autre doigt, ce que son amant avait compris lui aussi.

Le deuxième doigt rentré, ce fut un peu plus douloureux pour Darren de se détendre mais l'envie de sentir son amant en lui était trop forte pour le laisser abandonner. Puis, tout naturellement, la douleur s'estompa encore une fois.

- Je vais y'aller Darren d'accord ? Si tu changes d'avis j'arrêterais immédiatement compris ? Chuchota l'aîné, un regard émeraude plein d'amour planté dans ceux azurs en face de lui. Il avait placé son sexe a l'entrée du corps de son amant et attendait sagement sa réponse :

- Je suis prêt Larten... Je veux le faire avec toi... Je-je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi Darren...

Puis lentement, petit à petit, Larten pénétra son jeune amour en gémissant lourdement et entendant ses légères plaintes. Pourtant, il n'entendait aucunes demandes d'arrêter. Inquiet, il regarda le jeune pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il fut éblouit par la vision de Darren les yeux clos, les sourcils légèrement montés vers le haut en signe de peine, et le torse se soulevant frénétiquement indiquant un souffle irrégulier. Quand il vit deux petites larmes se formées aux coins de ses yeux il voulut immédiatement arrêté la. Pourtant il se retrouva coincé par les jambes de Darren, croisés derrière son dos :

- Darren tu as mal...

- Ça va aller... Larten. Je t'aime je veux qu'on le fasse et... Et je te fais confiance la douleur va passer...

Souffla t'il les yeux pleins d'amour.

- Oh Darren... Gémit le vampire, je ne pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps si tu dis ce genre de choses...

- Ne te retiens pas... Enfin sois doux...

- Promis mon amour, il n'embrassa encore une fois le plus jeune et poussa un peu plus son bassin contre le cul du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en entier.

Darren gémit plus fortement tout a coup, il avait sentit comme une sorte de petit point qui, lorsque son maître l'avait touchait, l'avait envoyé au septième ciel pendant une demi seconde. D'une voix faible mais empreinte d'extase, il demanda au vampire de recommencer encore.

Et il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois, ayant bien enregistré ou se trouvait la prostate du brun, le sexe du vampire frappa a chaque fois cette petite zone de plus en plus vite au fur et a mesure que le plaisir les submergeait tout les deux.

A chacune de ces puissantes poussées, Larten entendit son assistant gémir encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il cri son prénom.

Le jeune homme se sentait remplit et la sensation était étrange mais a chaque fois que sa prostate était stimulée il semblait se rapprocher du paradis. Pendant que l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son corps faisait lui aussi crier son cher et tendre.

Les deux hommes semblaient au comble du bonheur lorsque Darren entre deux gémissements, prévint l'autre qu'il allait jouir. Ce a quoi son maître ne peut répondre que par un gémissement annonçant que lui non plus ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps.

Conjurant leur dernières forces, les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément, sans stopper leur ébat. Si bien que lorsque Darren sentit son cul se remplir d'un liquide chaud il éjacula a son tour, comprenant que son démon avait joui en lui.

Presque immédiatement après, Larten se retira du corps qui se trouvait sous lui, l'air exténué et vint se placer tout contre son amant, le caressant tendrement et lui chuchotant des paroles d'amour.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal mon ange ? Demanda t'il inquiet mais tout de même heureux...

- Un peu mais c'était vraiment bon Larten...

- Tant mieux amour. Je suis content que ça t'ai plus...

Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi...

Les deux hommes se glissèrent ensuite sous les couvertures, se serrant dans les bras de l'autre en se glissant ça et la quelques baisers la ou ils purent.

- Darren attend je veux dormir avec toi dans mes bras, viens la s'il te plait.

- Oui si tu veux.

Darren se retrouva alors encercler des deux puissants bras de son homme et solidement caler contre son torse musclé.

Il se surprit a penser qu'il aimerait bien que cette nuit ne soit pas la dernière. Puis après avoir souhaite une bonne nuit au vampire se sentir partir dans un sommeil tranquille et profond en rêvant de son maître, qui dormir en faisant d'aussi beaux rêves de son assistant.


End file.
